


Raptora Systems Online

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: The first piece of crap written by me. Pharah x mechanic reader.





	Raptora Systems Online

Sighing, you sat up to get some perspective on your progress. Blueprints and sketches of the raptora suit surrounded you, covering every inch of the workshop floor. On the far wall hung the magnificent suit itself. Behind each suit was a pilot and an engineer that kept the suit flying. Your skill had gifted you the honour of being assigned to the fiercest pilot and chief of security. But no matter what state the raptora suit landed back in, you always patched it up better than ever.

As you stretched your stiff limbs a load crack echoed around the room as your shoulder slotted back into the place. “That doesn’t sound too healthy.” You whipped your head around to the source of the voice. Framed in the doorway was your pilot and girlfriend Fareeha Amari. Your face broke into a gran and you pushed yourself up. You stumbled a bit as it took a while for the feeling to return to your legs after leaning on them for so long. In a few strides Fareeha was there, her sturdy form offering you support. She looked over your shoulder at the mess of papers and holovids strewn across the floor. “What’s all this? I barely scratched it on the last mission,” she inquired, furrowing her eyebrows. “Oh, the suit’s in perfect condition. All it needed was a touch up and a polish,” you assured her. You spun around to face your work. “I’m just thinking of a few improvements.”

Her arms wrapped around your middle and she rested her chin on your shoulder. Heat radiated off her body as if she was your personal sun. “Y/N…It’s the most advanced suit of armour in the world,” she pointed out. “And don’t you want it to remain that way?” you argued, “I’m going to make sure no one can top us. Not even Volskaya and their stupid new mechs.” She chuckled. The vibrations travelled throughout your body, sending shivers up your spine. She buried her face into your shoulder. “You do realise they aren’t the enemy,” she mumbled against your skin. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. “I know,” you sighed, “But if something like Anubis corrupts their mechs then you’ll be happy our tech kicks their techs ass.” You felt her stiffen at the mention of Anubis and you immediately regretted bringing it up. “N-not that something like that is going to happen!” you quickly stammered. You turned in her arms to cup her face in your hands and look into her chocolate eyes. “But even if it did, I’m going to make sure that suit is ready for anything that gets thrown at it. I don’t care how many scratches that raptora touches down with, as long as its contents come home to me unscathed,” you promised. You had barely finished that sentence when Fareeha’s lips crashed onto your own. You closed your eyes and melted into her as her grip on you tightened, almost crushing your bodies together.

After a few moments you were forced to break away for air. You were lightheaded but her strong grip never wavered. “You worry too much,” she whispered, resting her forehead against yours, “What are the improvements? A layer or bubblewrap?” You rolled your eyes at her remark. “Actually I’m looking at ways to improve the targeting system and fuel consumption. Oh and I’m trying to install an oxygen system so that you can get to greater heights without worrying about altitude sickness and-“ Fareeha silenced you with another quick kiss. “Why don’t we go to bed and you can obsess about this somewhere more comfortable?” she suggested, moving behind you and rubbing your stiff shoulders while simultaneously pushing you out the door towards your bedroom.


End file.
